


Making Her Own Choices

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, gratuitous English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Mari calls up Dia and insists she comes over to do homework. Things quickly take a turn in a direction Dia did not expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever Mari's text is in bold, she's speaking English. This was technically for a tumblr anon, but they actually requested KanaDia and I misread it somehow, so, uh, this is for my own inability to read names, I guess.

Dia was very sure she’d been the considerate one.

Her, Kanan, and Mari had been a trio since they were kids. When they hit puberty and started having romantic feelings, that was when it got messy. The trio became a web of crisscrossing crushes, and while she had no idea what Mari’s opinion on polygamy was, she was quite sure that both her and Kanan were only looking for one partner. Unfortunately, none of them could figure out which one. When Mari left for America, Dia had quietly hoped that if nothing else, the love triangle would collapse, but absence, as they say, made the heart grow fonder, and neither of them ever raised the possibility of dating each other.

So when Mari had returned, and all those feelings swept back into Dia’s life, she’d almost gone for it. Seeing Mari look smugly back at her even as Dia had her pinned to the wall, it had taken all of her willpower not to kiss her. But then as Mari chased after Kanan, trying to get her back to being an idol, Dia decided that this impasse only ended one way. Cutting someone out of the triangle willingly.

She nominated herself. She stepped back from it, and helped Aquors push Kanan into taking Mari back. In paired dancing, she paired with Ruby or Yoshiko and left Kanan and Mari together. At least this way, two of them could be happy. She’d just have to find a way to move on.

So if she’d given up her place and let Kanan have Mari, why in the hell was Mari on her bed wearing next to nothing except her irritatingly sexy smug smile?

“ **Oh**! **Hello, pretty lady**!” Mari cooed. Of course she was going to lead off with English. Dia took a deep breath and counted to ten as an internal war raged over whether she was more turned on or furious. Despite libido’s very impressive efforts, fury managed to win out, libido having to settle for making her feel uncomfortably hot in her clothes.

“When you called me over here saying you had something you needed me to do some homework,” she started, her voice barely level. “I have to admit I was _somewhat assuming you were telling the truth, Mari!_ ”

“But I was, Dia!” Mari said, totally ignoring Dia’s anger. “I do have homework for you! **It’s me**!” Dia stared at her in disbelief and Mari had the nerve to wink. “Don’t you want to do me on a desk? Or maybe in the library?”

Dia forced herself not to jump across the room and strangle her. Mari was trying to fluster her, to get her off-guard. She had to stay calm. “Why are you doing this, Mari? Did you and Kanan have a fight?”

Mari sighed, and the smile vanished from her face. “I was hoping that we could skip this part of the talk and you’d pick up on the hint for once, Dia.” she said, sitting up from her sexy lounging pose. Dia suppressed a small disappointed noise that was trying to make its way to her lips.

“You and Kanan really need to stop trying to make decisions for me.” Dia blinked. This was not the way she expected this conversation to go. Mari’s expression was serious now, but Dia noted that she was making no effort to get more appropriate clothes, which was… distracting. “Kanan tried to make the decision for me to study overseas instead of being an idol, and that didn’t turn out the way she wanted it to, did it?” Mari had started walking towards Dia now, and Dia found herself backed up against a wall as Mari continued. “But in the end, aren’t we happy with how it ended?” Mari leaned closer and looked Dia in the eye with a mischievous glint in her own eyes.

“So when you decided that we’d all be better off if you gave up and picked who I was in love with for me, why did you think I’d be any more likely to play along?” Dia froze momentarily, then coughed and looked away. “I did nothing of the sort.” she lied, pointlessly. Mari laughed. “You’re not as good a liar as Kanan, Dia~!” her voice dropped lower to almost a whisper, leaning in even closer to speak softly into Dia’s ear. “And what if I believed you? Would you really be happy if you left now? Would you be able to bear imagining me doing this with Kanan?”

Dia clenched her fists. “…That’s playing dirty, Mari.” she mumbled. Mari smiled sweetly. “I love you, Dia. And I know you love me. If I have to play a little dirty to get you to admit that both of those facts are true, then I will.”

She pulled back and clapped her hands suddenly. “So! Let’s make this nice and **shining** clear!” She began counting off on her fingers. “One! Mari Ohara is not dating Kanan Matsuura! Two! Mari Ohara is in love with Dia Kurosawa! Three! Mari Ohara is formally inviting Dia Kurosawa to admit that she’s in love with Mari Ohara and have sexwith her!” Dia turned bright red and opened her mouth, but no words came out. “ **Okay**? **It’s not joke**.” Mari said, grinning.

But behind the grin Dia saw a flicker of worry in her eyes. The fear that maybe she was being rejected. Despite all her confidence and self-assuredness, there was still that little fear that she was wrong, and Dia didn’t love her.

That, more than anything else, was what Dia over the edge. Grabbing Mari by the shoulders and ignoring her startled expression, she spun her around and slammed her into the wall, kissing her hard and hungrily, pouring out her frustration and desire from the last time she had her up against a wall. Mari returned the kiss eagerly, slipping her tongue in to tease and prod at Dia. When they pulled away panting, Mari’s smug smile was back. “So that’s a yes, then?” she asked sweetly. “I’m going to fuck that smug look right off your face.” Dia growled in response. Mari laughed. “ **Do your best**!” she cooed.

* * *

Kanan flipped open her phone as she sat eating her breakfast. Seeing a message from Mari, she hoped it was good news. Mari had mentioned to her that she was going to confess to Dia, and Kanan sincerely hoped that it had gone well. Opening the message, she spit out her coffee. In her messages was a picture of Mari in bed, sheets pulled up to her chin and a mischievous look on her face. There was a sleeping Dia next to her, with the sheets also covering her, but her bare shoulders suggesting she wasn’t wearing a shirt.

The caption on the photo read “Guess what I did last night?”


End file.
